1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of molding manufacturing. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to improvements in abrading implements and method of making the same.
2. Related Art
There exist a variety of styles of tools for abrading, such as sanding blocks or scrubbing pads and methods of making the same. For example, sanding blocks are generally integrally formed in a mold shaped to produce a finished piece of rubber which has a pair of split ends configured with retention surfaces therein, such a plurality of nails which together are used to retain a sheet of sandpaper. The ends must be pried apart such that the nails are removed from the retention surfaces so that ends of a piece of sandpaper can be disposed between the block ends where upon release of the ends, the nails pierce the sandpaper to hold the same in place.
Recent improvements in abrading implements have been made to meet the needs of the user. For example, it is desirable to minimize fatigue to the user while maintaining the effectiveness of the sanding block. The rubber material previously employed in these blocks was relatively rigid, dense and heavy and thus difficult for the user to pry apart and/or use for long period of time without fatigue. This is particularly true for woman in the do-it-yourself (DIY) market.
Applicant previously alleviated some of these problems. The applicant in U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,966 discloses a ribbed gripping surface and chamfered surface portions between the ends of a sanding block to aid in sanding. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,658 discloses a sanding block for hand held use wherein the sanding block has a base with a substantially flat bottom for receiving a sheet of sandpaper and a handle protruding from the top surface of the base, the handle having a front end and a back end designed to conform to the palm of a user.
While these changes have been helpful in gripping the implement and reducing fatigue, these products are relatively expensive to manufacture. There remains a need to provide an easy to use abrading implement in a cost effective manner.
The present invention overcomes other deficiencies of present abrading implements and method of making the same. The present invention also better meets the needs of present day consumer.